


【けつこま】妖精

by eaglehoshi



Category: ROOT FIVE, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglehoshi/pseuds/eaglehoshi
Summary: 他像是随着清澈的音符，从钢琴黑白键之间的缝隙里轻盈地飞出来的一样。
Relationships: けったろ/koma'n





	【けつこま】妖精

你们知道，音乐小精灵长什么样子吗？

也不一定就和古老的北欧神话里面那些金发碧眼的精灵们长得一样。

但他确实也很精致小巧。像是随着清澈的音符，从钢琴黑白键之间的缝隙里轻盈地飞出来的一样。

けったろ看着koma'n的背影。其实他已经很多次这么想了。

“把你要投稿的歌先弹给我听听吧。”

然后对方很大方地就走到了电钢琴前，优雅地落座。

至少koma'n对于在两人私下独处时自弹自唱给他听的这件事不再像一开始那么不好意思去做了，けったろ觉得蛮开心的。

坐在一旁，看着koma'n的侧脸，那副认真投入的样子，还有随着节奏轻微扭动的身体，都让けったろ心动不已。

好想上去紧紧地抱住他。

但不忍心打断那么认真的koma'n，只好尽力隐忍。

就像当年曾拼了命去隐忍自己对他的爱意一样，总会有一个时刻到来之后，就无法再克制住了。

所以当乐曲结束，koma'n的双手离开琴键上的一刻，けったろ张开双臂紧紧抱住了他。

“诶……けっちゃん？”

けったろ呼出的热气打在他的皮肤上，这种时候koma'n依然是会害羞的。

不管怀里的人又有些扭捏起来，用自己的脸摩挲着对方的脸，继而在他鬓角落下一吻。

“你真是天使啊……”

然后贴在他耳边，亲昵地低语。

“浩人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作成日：2015.06.17


End file.
